Vanish
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Aku menyayangi mu" bisik Junhong "dan itu berarti mencakup dirimu yang dulu maupun dirimu yang sekarang.. DAELO FANFICTION. DAEHYUN X ZELO. RnR juseyooooo


**Tittle : Vanish**

**Cast : Jung Daehyun / Choi Junhong**

**Author : Ichizenkaze**

**Sorry for the typooooo. Warn! This is shounen-ai. BoyxBoy! With daelo~ dont like? Dont read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Life and death are one thread, the same line**

**viewed from different sides**

**- Lao Tzu**

**.**

**.**

Terengah, Junhong hampir berlari menyusuri lorong sepi dengan aroma berbau obat dan terkadang tercium bau amis darah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai rumah sakit. Ia sebisa mungkin tak menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini. Namun malam ini, ia berlari seperti tak ada apapun. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya nama itu.

Jung Daehyun.

Junhong menghentikkan langkahnya. Masih terengah. Beberapa menit ia lalui dengan berdiri mengatur nafasnya, setelah itu melangkah hati-hati pada sosok pemuda yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk. Rambutnya basah karena air hujan.

"Daehyun.." panggilnya menyerupai bisikan.

Daehyun menoleh. Wajah lelah bercampur sedih. Daehyun memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Matanya memerah, kacau. Ia mengisyaratkan Junhong agar mendekat. Junhong menurut, ia duduk disamping Daehyun. Pemuda itu kembali menunduk. Tak mau membuka suara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Junhong hati-hati. Menaruh jarinya dilengan Daehyun yang kurus lalu mengelusnya pelan. Kulitnya sangat dingin. Sedingin sinar matanya yang menembus lantai marmer yang ia tatapi.

Daehyun tak pernah sekacau ini..

"Mama meninggal" kata itu meluncur halus. Namun sarat kepedihan. Daehyun pada akhirnya meluapkan rasa panas yang mengerubungi matanya. Ia tersenyum namun disaat yang bersamaan air mata turun dipipinya yang tirus.

Junhong terkesiap. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur Daehyun. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat Daehyun menangis. Biasanya ia yang selalu dihibur oleh Daehyun karena hal-hal sepele yang sukses membuatnya menangis.

"D-Daehyun.." suaranya ikut tersedat. Junhong mengangkat tangannyan mengelus pundak Daehyun. Membiarkan pemuda itu beristirahat dipundaknya. Daehyun memeluknya. Sangat erat. Hingga Junhong tak bisa bernafas. Nafasnya panas. Ia benar-benar menangis. Junhong juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tiba-tiba saja ibu-nya dikabarkan meninggal.

Junhong tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya menemani hingga tangis itu menyusut dan mengembalikan wajah kekasihnya seperti sedia kala.

:;:;:;:;

Ternyata butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengembalikan Daehyun seperti semula. Ia memang sudah bersikap seperti dulu. Namun tentu saja ada bagian dari dirinya yang berubah. Hilang. Daehyun menahan Junhong disisinya, menggenggam erat-erat jari Junhong saat proses pemakaman ibunya. Ia tidak menangis seperti kakak perempuan dan juga kakak laki-lakinya. Ia berdiri teguh memandang lurus. Ia hanya menangis malam itu. Ia memakai kacamata hitam menutupi lingkaran matanya, ia tak berhenti meremas jemari Junhong, ia meminta bantuan agar Junhong bisa menopangnya sesaat.

"Dia belum makan" desis Youngjae, salah satu sahabat Daehyun dari kecil. Youngjae mendesah putus asa dan meletakkan piring dengan bunyi keras.

Junhong mengusap rambut Daehyun yang kini tengah meringkuk dipangkuannya, entah tertidur atau hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau.

"Dari pagi?" Tanyanya. Ia memang baru bisa ke rumah Daehyun saat sore hari.

Youngjae mengangguk "tak bisakah ia memikirkan orang-orang yang khawatir dengannya?" Desis Youngjae lagi.

Junhong menunduk "kau mau makan?" Bisiknya. Tak ada respon. Mungkin Daehyun mendengar, namun ia bersikap seolah-olah tak mendengar.

"Jung Daehyun!" Youngjae berteriak. Wajah pemuda manis itu juga tak kalah kacau. Ia tahu beban apa yang dipikul Daehyun, dan ia mau Daehyun membaginya bukan menutup diri dan bersikap sok kuat seperti saat ini.

"Kau sangat kekanakan!" Lanjut Youngjae "jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau orang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Kau masih punya aku dan Junhong. Nuna dan hyung mu. Kau punya ayah mu!"

"Bukan kau satu-satunya yang kehilangan ibu! Jangan bersikap seperti ini ku mohon.." Youngjae mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan suara sedih. Ia lalu menyerah, membalikkan tubuh menuju pintu keluar.

Junhong masih mengelus rambut Daehyun. Ia bisa mendengar nafas tertahan dan pundak Daehyun yang bergerak.

"Kalian memang tidak mengerti apapun" suara Daehyun teredam diperut Junhong.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau menceritakannya" bujuk Junhong. Daehyun menjadi sangat tertutup. Ia seakan ingin meluruskan segalanya dengan cara miliknya sendiri. Tanpa melibatkan orang lain.

"Kau tidak bisa mengerti" bisik Daehyun. Ia memeluk pinggang Junhong semakin erat "memperbaiki manusia itu bukan seperti memperbaiki sebuah mainan. Jika kau ingin merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kau harus berada diposisiku. Kau tidak bisa berada diposisi mu saat ini. Kau harus satu penderitaan dengan ku"

Junhong menghentikkan tangannya, jari-jarinya tergelitik oleh ujung rambut Daehyun yang tajam. Daehyunnya tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini. Daehyunnya adalah pemuda berpikiran simple yang tak pernah meributkan satu hal kecil menjadi perkara besar.

Namun ada perbedaan yang begitu kentara. Kehilangan. Ya.. Daehyun kehilangan arahnya saat ini. Dan Junhong tak tahu bagaimana ia mencari kompas untuk Daehyun.

"Aku mengerti" ucap Junhong. Membiarkan Daehyun kembali bergelung dan bersembunyi dibalik dirinya.

::;:;:;:

Aroma nikotin begitu kuat menusuk hidungnya kala ia membuka pintu kamar Daehyun. Junhong terkejut. Ia mematung beberapa detik menatap Daehyun yang tengah duduk ditepi jendela dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara bibirnya.

Daehyun tak pernah merokok. Ia memang perokok. Namun saat berada didepan Junhong ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia cukup tahu diri.

Kalau ini di satu moment biasa, mungkin Junhong akan memarahi Daehyun dan menyuruhnya membuang puntung rokok itu. Tetapi, melihat bagaimana Daehyun terasa ringan saat mengepulkan asap rokok dari dalam mulutnya, Junhong mungkin harus merelakan tubuh pemuda itu beraroma nikotin untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Hey" sapanya, tersenyum tipis lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela. Jika tak sekacau ini, Daehyun tak akan mau melepas topengnya didepan Junhong. Daehyun yang diam terasa lebih menakutkan dibanding Daehyun yang meledak-ledak.

Junhong duduk ditepi tempat tidur Daehyun, ia meneliti kamar Daehyun yang berwarna krem, ia akan merindukan dimana saat nyonya Jung menegur mereka yang terus bermain game playstation, atau nyonya Jung yang menyiapkan segelas susu hangat saat mereka melalui masa-masa ujian dan bergadang setiap hari.

"Mama berjanji akan membelikan aku seporsi besar daging panggang jika aku lulus dengan nilai tinggi" ini pertama kali Daehyun mau membicarakan perihal ibunya. "Ia tahu benar aku tidak bisa melakukannya makanya ia menjanjikan hal seperti itu" kepulan asap tipis mengabur diudara.

"Dia pergi menuju supermarket hendak membeli bahan untuk makan malam. Dia berkata anak-anaknya sudah tumbuh semakin besar jadi ia tidak khawatir lagi jika suatu saat ia pergi" Daehyun menatap tenang. Tenang yang menakutkan "dan ia benar-benar pergi.."

Daehyun tak bisa melanjutkan suaranya karena ia akan menangis jika ia lanjutkan. Daehyun memejamkan mata dan kembali merasa rindu dengan senyuman ibu-nya yang selalu menyapanya dipagi hari. Menyiapkannya sarapan lalu mengecup kening ketiga anaknya dengan doa agar mereka selamat.

"Aku bahkan tidak belum bisa membayar apa yang sudah ia berikan padaku.." suaranya mulai dalam. Ibu-nya.. yang menemaninya pergi kesekolah saat-saat pertama ia mengenal bangku sekolah, yang menuntunnya dengan hati-hati, yang selalu membelanya karena ia adalah anak bungsu.

Junhong menatap air mata yang lagi-lagi Daehyun tunjukkan dihadapan Junhong. Hanya pada Junhong ia mempercayakan dirinya saat ini. Daehyun ingin mendengar itu lagi, teguran bernada halus namun tegas saat ia tak berhenti main-main, atau derai tawanya yang menggema kala melihat anak-anaknya berebut masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena telat bangun dipagi hari.

"Jika kau ingin mundur, aku tak akan menahan mu. Karena mulai saat ini, aku tidak bisa lagi memakai topeng" ujar Daehyun. Mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Aku mungkin tak akan bisa menjadi Jung Daehyun yang seperti dulu" lanjutnya.

Junhong memberanikan diri mendekati Daehyun. Ia memeluk Daehyun kala pemuda itu terlihat sangat lemah dan kacau karena belum juga menemukan kompasnya.

"Aku menyayangi mu" bisik Junhong "dan itu berarti mencakup dirimu yang dulu maupun dirimu yang sekarang. Piring yang pecah tak bisa disatukan seperti sedia kala, sempurna tanpa cacat. Dan begitupun manusia"

Daehyun kini tersenyum, benar-benar senyuman yang tulus. Ia memang tak pernah salah memilih. Daehyun mematikan puntung rokok yang masih menyala. Memeluk Junhong erat-erat tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Mungkin saat ini kala ibu-nya tiada, ada Junhong yang menemaninya, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia kehilangan Junhong.

Ia lalu teringat, ucapan ibunya yang sampai saat ini akan selalu ia pegang. Ia akan akan terus mengingat kata-kata itu.

_**'Daehyun..jangan pernah menyakiti orang yang sayang padamu'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Heyloooooo~ sudah lama tak bertemu. Ada yang kangeeen? (Ga) terimakasih sudah mau membaca~.**_

_**P.s buat kak december28: AKU UDAH POST FF MANA FF KAKAAAAAAAK AAAAAA.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RnR juseyooo~**_


End file.
